The present invention relates to E-block assemblies of the type used in information storage systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a shipping comb for supporting an E-block assembly.
E-block assemblies are used in storage systems in which information is stored on a plurality of discs. E-block refers to the assembly which is used to support transducing heads over surfaces of the discs. As the discs spin, the transducers are able to read and write information from selected tracks on the disc surfaces by selectively positioning the E-block assembly.
An E-block assembly includes an E-block frame which has a plurality of armatures. Typically, the E-block frame is cast as a single unit. The frame rotates about a central pivot on a bearing. Each of the E-block frame armatures couples to flexure arms which each support a transducing head. Flexure arms are typically spring loaded and provide a force which urges the transducing head against the disc surface. During operation, the discs spin and aerodynamics of sliders which carry the transducer heads cause the heads to be lifted from the surfaces of the discs. This lifting force counteracts the spring loaded flexure arms. Opposite the transducing heads on the E-block frame is a coil. The coil is used to move the E-block frame about the pivot.
E-block assemblies are typically quite delicate and difficult to transport. E-block shipping combs are used to secure E-block assemblies during transport. Such combs typically include a frame from which a plurality of fingers extends. These fingers are received between the flexure arms and the armatures of the E-block frame. A friction fit between the E-block and the fingers secures the E-block to the frame. Top and bottom covers are secured to the shipping comb and lock the E-block assembly into the frame of the shipping comb. This prior art design requires contact between the E-block assembly and the shipping comb and tray, and requires metal components of the E-block assembly to rub against plastic and/or metal components of the shipping comb. This wears down portions of the E-block assembly and leads to particulate contamination. Further, fabrication of prior art E-block combs is expensive and requires a high degree of machining precision.
A need exists for an E-block shipping comb which is inexpensive, easily fabricated and does not damage the E-block assembly.